


May/June Tumblr Drabbles

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Babies, Break Up, Drunk Sex, F/M, Father's Day, Intoxication, Naked Cuddling, Picnics, Pregnancy, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's start a place for these! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meow

She loves her husband…so much. He’s her rock and her friend and partner and her sexy, sexy roommate. But right now?

Right now he’s kind of bugging her. Just a little. In a very cute way, but still.

Shouldn’t he be tired by now?

“Snugbug is a good name for you,” he says, wiggling next to her. Then he adds, “My pajama pants feel weird.”

“I’m sorry, babe. It’s okay,” Leslie tells him, patting his leg gently.

Ben with a calcified rock lodged in his penis pulled at her heartstrings and made her feel protective and sympathetic.

Ben after passing the rock but still on pain pills for another 24 hours or so, well, he still makes her feel protective and filled with love, but also a little exhausted from wrangling an essentially, 38-year old toddler through Minnesota and now to their motel room in Wisconsin.

It was a long drive.

“ _Snuggle-booty_. Ohhhhh, I like to snuggle your booty.”

Okay, that one was funny and she giggles.

Leslie gives up and puts her book down on the bedside table and turns to look at him. She smiles easily at his messy hair and slightly off-kilter expression. “I like to snuggle your booty too.”

“I can be snugglebooty-one and you can be snugglebooty-two. Like codenames.”

“Sounds good,” she agrees. “How are you doing, honey?”

Ben nods. “Alright. My penis is on vacation. But I’m coming up with a plan to save all of the endangered animals. I have some ideas. Lewis suggested it. ”

By now, Leslie knows that Lewis is the bronze eagle in Mayor Stice’s office and that Lewis is a lawyer. And that he’s from Philadelphia. And he likes crossword puzzles.

“Do you want some paper to write down–”

Ben interrupts her by tapping his index finger against his forehead.

“But here’s the thing about vaginas,” he starts up again, Leslie barely having enough time to make a confused reaction face. “I’ve never understood the term beaver. I mean, alright, fur, I get that, but beavers seem mean. It should be something friendly and nice. Like…woodchuck?”

Leslie shakes her head, still a bit unsure of where this is going.

“No? Right, no. That’s not good. Squirrel?” he asks her stomach, pulling down the scratchy Motel6 covers as he works his way down. “Marmot?”

She starts laughing because how could she not? Hopefully, he won’t suggest raccoon next.

“Chipmunk? Kitty? Oh!” Ben looks up, his mouth surprised and amused, like he just won an unexpected prize. “Yep. Get that one.” He looks back down. “Hello, kitty pussy cat.”

Leslie is still giggling when he _meows_ at the crotch of her purple sleep shorts and then promptly falls asleep with his head against her thigh.


	2. Ben and Marlene Discuss the Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Marlene, sometime after _I’m Leslie Knope_

Ben hears his office door shut and assumes that it’s Andy again, who has pestering him all morning with questions about things he should or should not put in his mouth and swallow.

“You and my daughter are no longer dating.”

At the words he looks up startled, but of course Ben already knows who is standing there–Marlene Griggs-Knope.

“Um,” he starts, but doesn’t know how to respond further.

“ _Um_ is the sound in dumb,” Marlene comments and he’s glad Leslie warned him about that barb, or he’d feel even more flustered. “She’s running for office and you’re no longer dating because it would be a scandal. And my daughter is happy…but she’s not. It really wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

He nods and kind of wishes he was talking to Andy about gastrointestinal issues. Oh god, he thinks, is Leslie’s mom going to hit on him again?

“Relax, Ben. I’m not asking you out now that you’re available,” Marlene assures him, with a small roll of her eyes.

“Alright. Yes. I broke up with her last week,” Ben admits finally, looking from Marlene to some paper clips on his desk. “So she wouldn’t look bad…like she was sleeping with her boss.”

He cringes after he says it. He’s sure that Marlene assumed they were doing that and sure, they were definitely sleeping together, but it’s still awkward to say it out loud. And in front of Leslie’s terrifying mother. But instead of commenting, Marlene just gives him an understanding nod.

“I assumed you were the one that did it. Broke it off. Leslie is stubborn and she takes forever to do something that she doesn’t want to do,” Marlene pauses before continuing. “When she was a little girl, she once sat at the table for three hours after dinner, refusing to try just one bite of broccoli. That’s all she had to do…just try it. Instead she just sat there and drew pictures and refused to do what she knew she needed to do to leave the table. She was six.”

Ben smiles at the story despite himself. “What happened?”

“Well, if she had been any other little girl, Robert and I would have put the broccoli in the fridge and brought it out at breakfast to try again. But with Leslie…” she trails off. “We actually diced it up and put it in some macaroni and cheese the next night without saying anything. She had no idea and ate it all.”

“You got her to eat a vegetable.” He’s impressed.

“Yeah. We did. And you did the pragmatic and noble thing by breaking it off. This is her dream–-holding political office. It has been since she was five. Maybe even earlier.”

“I know,” Ben agrees. “That’s why we stopped seeing each other. It was the right thing to do.”

Marlene cocks her head and doesn’t exactly agree or disagree with him, she just turns the handle and opens his door. “Just remember how strong-willed she was at six.”


	3. That Felt Good, Let's Do It Agian

“Where’s the…thing?” Ben asks, nuzzling into her.

“Ohhhhh, really? Are you going to do that to me?” Leslie’s eyebrow quirks up as she asks.

Ben nods and watches as she starts to get up. Well, tries to get up. He’s amused for a brief moment but then he reaches a hand out to keep her in place.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To get the…toy.”

“Stay right here on this bed and don’t move. I’ll get it.” he pauses. “Just tell me where it is, babe.”

“Downstairs, on the coffee table.”

Oh right. He had used it on her the other night.

When he gets back upstairs, his beautiful and very pregnant wife is right where he left her, sitting up in the middle of their bed. He gets settled behind her and smiles when she leans back a bit.

Ben slides the scalp massager down a little and grins even more when Leslie moans. Loudly.

“It’s so stupid that this feels so good,” she tells him, as one of her hands moves down and across her belly.

Ben supports her weight easily as she presses back against him even more.

“I’m glad. I want you to feel really good. And be relaxed.”

He is the official sham-wow after all. At least for another month or so.


	4. A Long Lunch

**10:15 AM**

"Alright, Wyatt. You need to do something."

At the unexpected disruption, he doesn't exactly jump but he does look up surprised and feels a little caught off-guard. Especially when Donna is standing there and looking at him expectantly.

"Hi. What are--"

"You need. To do. Something."

"Um, about what? You'll have to give me a little more. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Is it a Parks thing? A city-wide thing? Something about the parking lot and her Mercedes? Ben is still going through the possibilities in his head when Donna steps closer.

But she doesn't whisper.

"Leslie. She's driving everyone crazy with the planning for this year's annual Pawnee Birthday Celebration. And while we all appreciate her enthusiasm and attention to the smallest of details, this is getting a bit crazy. She's got me calling around for 198 birthday hats."

"Oh, well, that's sounds cute," Ben comments, not quite seeing the problem.

"I'm not done--198 birthday hats that will fit raccoons," Donna pauses. "I don't know what size hat a raccoon wears."

That's a little unexpected. But still, given the pull of Pawnee's raccoon population over the last 198 years, it's not completely ridiculous.

"Well, what do you expect me to..." he trails off.

Something in Donna's expression is making him uncomfortable.

"She needs to relax a little. You know, let off some steam. Ease back a touch. I think you know what I mean."

Ben blinks. Donna could not possibly be suggesting that he relax Leslie with sex, could she?

" _Reeeeeelaaaaaaax_ ," she stresses, knowingly.

And that is apparently exactly what she is asking.

"Um, this is really not, um..." he starts, but then trails off shaking his head.

"Look, no one wants to actually think about how often you two seem to _get it_ , but this is a real crisis. And I don't want to be having this conversation with you any more than you want to be having it with me. And, we all love Leslie, but right now, the woman is a hyperactive, wound-up hot mess who is driving us all crazy. And planning to put hats on wildlife. Take care of it. Please."

"Um..."

"I know you'll do the right thing," Donna says, staring at him for just a couple of seconds too long, before turning and quickly leaving his office.

**11:00 AM**

"Ben, Bath, and Beyond. Look. We need to talk."

Oh god, what now?

Ben breaks away from the Department Initiatives Report on his desk to focus on Tom who, just like Donna forty-five minutes ago, is suddenly standing just inside his office.

This can't be good.

"The ol' ball and chain of yours is out of control. You need to--"

Ben shakes his head, not even bothering to chastise Tom for the offensive ball and chain comment. What is going on downstairs today?

"Leslie is the Deputy Director of the Parks Department and she's in charge of implementing the Pawnee 198th Birthday Celebration festivities. I'm not going to get involved in this. I trust her professional judgement completely."

"Bennnnnn. Benihanna. Benadryl. We're just asking for a little relief here. You need to work your nerd magic. You're a giant nerd and she's a giant nerd and she's into whatever nerd thing it is you do, and you just need to take her home and get into--"

"Nope. Stop talking."

"It's just a little _afternoon delight_ for the greater good. Wait..do you even know what that is?"

"Yes, I know what that is and I know the song--"

"It's a song?" Tom interrupts, looking confused.

Ben continues, without even bothering to nod. "And this is a wildly inappropriate discussion. You do realize that I'm your boss, right? And that technically, Leslie is too? And that we're at City Hall?"

"Believe me when I tell you that I shudder at the very thought of you two doing _that_..." Tom trails off and shudders for effect. “We just need a break. And we need for her to be a little less intense. Like that day last month when you both took the afternoon off. The next morning she actually told me she didn't care if I used a two-hole punch or a three hole-punch. So, maybe you could take her home and use _your_ hole-punch to--"

"Do not finish that sentence."

Ben stares at Tom. And then he can't help remembering that long afternoon with Leslie last week. It was pretty fun...and naked. Plus, there was wine and board games and some _Time-Traveling Betsy Ross_ role-play.

But then he looks at his latest office visitor and frowns.

Tom shakes his head. "Fine. But this is cold, Benciscle. Ice cold."

**11:30AM**

His extension buzzes, interrupting his work yet again but, thinking he has most of the more eccentric personalities dealt with, Ben picks up without giving it much thought...even when he sees that it's coming from the Parks office.

And then he's fairly surprised that it's Ron.

Ben is pretty certain that the Director of Pawnee's Parks and Recreation Department has never made a phone call from his office before.

"Son, a session of vigorous lovemaking can settle things down. Now, I'm going to hang up and forget we ever had this discussion."

Ben's mouth is still hanging open when he hears a dial tone in his ear.

**11:45 AM**

April's disgusted groan emanates from his doorway and Ben freezes, mid-click of his mouse.

"Oh good lord. Just...don't," he implores, before getting up and walking past her quickly. "You are all insane. And _you_ don't even work here full-time anymore."

When he gets downstairs, Leslie is in her office with about fifty binders spread open on her desk. She's pacing around and talking to herself.

Alright, Ben thinks, maybe her co-workers have a small point. Plus, he knows that Ann leaving for Michigan last month still has his wife upset and even if they don't...do what everyone standing around him thinks they should do, maybe he and Leslie could just take a long lunch and hold hands. Just be together and laugh. Go home and cuddle or something.

She looks like she could use an backrub and maybe some kisses, and alright, fine, that will all probably lead to something more, which for the record, he has absolutely no problem with. His problem is more with everyone suggesting it.

When he walks into her office, not for the first time, Ben wishes the shades on the windows facing the main room actually worked--the one time he tried to pull one down, it basically fell off and rolled onto the floor.

He sighs and shuts the door, even though Donna, April, Andy, and Larry are not even pretending to not watch them through the glass.

"Babe, what are you doing down here?" She looks frazzled but still happy to see him.

"I came down here...to see if you wanted to get get some lunch. Maybe we could go home and have that leftover pasta I made last night. Just relax for a little bit."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm kind of in the middle of some things. I was going to just grab a salad at the cafeteria."

Ben quirks his eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I was going to eat some jelly beans from my desk drawer."

"Right. That sounds more like you," he says, walking forward and taking her hand. "How about this--we go to JJ's, we sit in our booth on the same side, and we order a bunch of breakfast food for lunch."

Leslie frowns. "What's going on?"

Ben smiles and easily he forgets about everyone else and all he wants to do is take his wife to lunch, ply her with waffles, and then take her home and cuddle the hell out of her. The last few days he's been so busy trying to line up presents for their anniversary next week (and make her do the cute, dopey face!), that maybe he has been neglecting her just a little bit in the process.

"Nothing's going on. I love you and you seem stressed out and I want to take you to lunch."

Leslie eyes him and makes a face like she's considering it, so he tugs her even closer and smells vanilla..something sweet and delicious that he very much wants to attack with his mouth.

"Maybe I could just bring a couple of binders," she tries.

"Or...you could leave all of your binders here and just tell me about your raccoon birthday hat plan. That sounds interesting."

"I know, right?" She smiles widely and he just has to kiss her even if it is mostly teeth.

"Come on, let's go to JJ's."

Leslie nods and grabs her purse. "Okay. Waffles in our booth and...two binders."

"One," Ben counters. "And we stop home afterwards and cuddle for fifteen minutes."

She grins again. "Deal."

They continue to hold hands while they walk out into the department.

"I'm going to lunch--Donna keep working on those hats and Tom, do you have the list of--"

"Yes. Please go to lunch. Go to lunch hard," Tom interrupts Leslie, as Ben tries to hurry them out before anyone can do or say something weirder and more awful than that comment.

Andy holds a hand up towards Ben as they pass and he sighs--they were so close to getting out.

"I'm not _high-fiving_ you over this," Ben says, making an incredulous face.

"Okay, but Ben, thank you for doing this! Have fun!" Andy shouts after them.


	5. Memorial Day Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memorial Day weekend with the triplets!

It’s late afternoon and the other triplets are completely zonked out and napping.

Stephen’s little head is resting on top of Leslie’s folded up sweatshirt and Wes is curled up by Ben on their spread out plaid blanket in the backyard. They had thought about going to Ramsett Park for a picnic, but after a bit more consideration, Leslie and Ben had decided on the green grass behind their house.

While her brothers sleep, Sonia is awake and she keeps bouncing and giggling, grinning at both of her parents expectantly, like she’s waiting for something to happen.

Leslie knows what she wants. She wants to _move_.

Around the house the triplets are just starting to crawl and explore, Sonia the most aggressively. Leslie understands…her daughter is bored. Sure, lying on your back and playing with your feet is fun, but zooming around on your hands and knees? That’s where it’s at.

Leslie reaches over and gently pulls Sonia over next to her and whispers, “go to daddy,” as Ben holds his arms out and smiles.

Sonia shouts out with glee and takes, off, crawling as fast as her little six month old form will take her. It’s a little stop and go, with some falling down and resting along the way, but when she gets there, she’s giggling even louder, especially when Ben reaches over and tickles her feet, and then pulls her up in his arms.

“That was so good,” he whispers. Then to Leslie, “She’s getting so fast. They all are.”

“I know! Barely six months old and they’re wanting to crawl all over the place! Our babies are geniuses!”

“Well…” he looks like he’s considering this. “Alright, yes they are,” Ben agrees, kissing his daughter’s head, just as Leslie reaches down to put her hand on Stephen’s back.

“We need to make more,” she teases, giving Ben a smile.

“Um, hey, could you pass me more potato salad?” Ben asks, giving Sonia one last kiss before returning her to the blanket.

“You want potato salad?” Leslie asks, raising her eyebrows at him. “More than another baby or three?”

Ben nods. “Yes.”

Leslie rolls her eyes, but then passes her husband the bright red bowl. It is really good potato salad.


	6. Father's Day

It’s late at night when he gets the box down from the closet, taking it over to the bed carefully.

Ben removes the lid and immediately smiles. Three sets of soft little booties are the first thing he sees. Then, the hospital tags that were once around his children’s tiny ankles. Little pastel hats and small, red-stained bibs (he really should have listened to Leslie about beets being a bad idea, but at the time, he’d thought she was just arguing against the idea of a new vegetable).

“Hey, babe. What are…” Leslie pauses from her spot in the doorway but then smiles and walks closer to the bed. “Ohhhh, the babies’ box.”

“Yeah. I just wanted to take a peek.”

When he looks up at her she’s still grinning, and yeah…her eyes are starting to water.

It's just a fact--if Leslie is even standing near the box in the closet, she starts to get emotional. If they actually open it up, there are definitely tears and happy crying.

“They were the cutest babies in the whole world,” Leslie says, sitting down next to him.

“They were,” Ben agrees. “And now, they are the cutest and nosiest four-year olds in the whole world.”

They laugh and link fingers as Ben reaches into the box with his other hand and touches the soft little booties.

He's never thought of himself as overly sentimental and attached to mementos, but when it comes to his kids and Leslie, he's definitely is. And right now, he kind of wants to smell the little baby accessories, but he knows the lotion and powder scents are probably long gone. Even so, Ben can easily recall putting the soft little socks on his kids’ adorable baby-size feet, all while marveling at how tiny and perfect they all were. How amazed he was that he and Leslie had created them and how much he loved being their father from that very first day at the hospital.

“I can’t believe they’re starting kindergarten next year. It was just yesterday when I could cradle two of them in my arms at the same time,” he tells her. “All three if I was sitting down on the bed.”

“And they were all spitting up on everything.”

Ben laughs and adds, “And pooping all the time.”

His wife nods and leans in to kiss him.

“Did you have a nice Father’s Day, babe?”

He puts the little green hat back down and smiles at Leslie. “I had the best Father’s Day. Let’s go look in on our little monsters.”

She gives him another kiss before they put the box back and head towards the kids’ room.


	7. The Second Week

“You have such pretty skin,” he whispers.

“You, my good sir, are a drunk. Drunk. _You are drunk_.”

Ben snorts in response but lowers his head into the crook of her neck and inhales, breathes the smell of her shiny blonde hair in deep and then places soft, sloppy kisses on her, wherever his lips can reach–Leslie’s reddened lips, the side of her breast, her nose. A tightened, pink nipple.

Honestly, they’re both kind of drunk. And naked in her bed. He lifts his head up and looks down, noticing that her socks are still on. Well, and also that her purple cotton panties are hooked around one ankle.

Ben starts laughing.

“What?”

“Your socks have Garfield on them. I just fucked you and you’re wearing cartoon cat socks.”

This is seriously like the funniest thing that Ben has ever seen. He tells her as much and soon Leslie is cackling about it too and making her feet _meow_ and ask for lasagna.

They’ve only been doing this a couple of weeks, and yeah, he’s had half a bottle of white wine and only sex for dinner (actually, lasagna _does_ sound good right now), but he’s pretty sure he’s falling in love with her.


	8. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some silly roleplay.

“Okay, so I’m going to run at you and then you catch me.”

“I know,” Ben assured her with an encouraging smile. He stretched out on his bed waiting for her. “Babe. Come on. They’re going to be home soon. Let’s do this.”

They were taking a break from going over her talking points with a little role-play. There were even costumes involved. Well, just robes and a few other details, but it was a fun way to blow off a little steam.

“Here I come!” Leslie shouted and then adjusted her red wig one more time, before making a dash for the bed and Ben. He was now sitting up, his orange robe tied around his slim and sexy waist.

As she got closer, she briefly wondered if she should actually jump at him but then Leslie reasoned, of course she should jump at him. Mrs. H. had always jumped at Mr. H. all the times she’d watched the opening credits of _Hart to Hart_ as a child. And Mr. H. had always caught his wife, before they made out on the bed.

So, Leslie jumped at him and of course Ben was ready, just like Jonathan Hart. His arms were out and when she landed on him he very smoothly pulled her to the side and leaned down on top of her for a sexy kiss.

“ _Ohmygod!_ It worked!”

He grinned and then started laughing. “Of course it worked. I wasn’t going to let you fall off the bed.”

She stretched up to kiss him one more time and reached out to flatten his hair down a bit more. “Let’s do it again!”

They did the jump and kiss move three more times, but then April and Andy came home and Leslie got up to quickly shut Ben’s bedroom door all the way. And also lock it.

“So now what? What’s next for the Hart to Hart role-play?” He teased, running a hand under her white robe when she was finally settled on the bed next to him again.

“We could go solve a crime.”

Ben made a face at her. “That…is actually not the direction I thought you were going to go in. But, I’m intrigued.”

“Right? Because that’s what we do. We are a globetrotting married couple with a talent for solving crimes and getting involved in international espionage. So. What mystery should we solve?”

Ben quirked an eyebrow at her. “How about the mystery of the tent in my pajama pants?”

She cackled and briefly rested her head on his chest. “Yeah, okay, let’s do that one.”


End file.
